1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, a method of fabricating the same, and a semiconductor module and electronic system including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As the integration of a semiconductor device increases, gate-induced drain leakage (GIDL) current characteristics significantly affect the performance of the semiconductor device in a three-dimensional transistor.